Swing, On Summery Days
by LK-INK
Summary: Where Kanda can't help but contemplate his boredom while Allen does homework.
1. Bored Under the Innocence Bridge

It was supposed to be more of a drabble, but here we are. Something quick and cute.

But Promo time! This is also for the new community, For Our Baby Boy Allen, go check it out and if you like it subscribe! If you don't feel free to tell either me or the founder what it's missing. We are also hiring staff if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: Me no own D. Gray Man

* * *

**To A Daily Life**

Where Kanda can't help but contemplate his boredom while Allen does homework.

* * *

Kanda is young and yet at only nineteen he couldn't be more bored with his life.

He sits by the bank of a river watching the water glisten downstream under the Innocence bridge, he glances to his left and spots a boy, couple of years younger than him (though it looks like more) hastily scribble (with that god-awful handwriting of his) in his notebook while peering back and forth of said notebook to a large textbook.

"Say Moyashi," he drawls, grabbing a spare pencil from the boy's side and twirls it around his fingers. "Are you really doing your homework here? Shouldn't that be done at home?"

Allen stopped his scribbling to look at Kanda, "Doing homework at home is lame." _And Cross could be there, cringe_, "And don't call me that! What does Moyashi mean in Japo anyways?"

He quirks his brow at the word "Japo" assuming the boy meant Japanese then he smirks, "It means beansprout. And really, Japo?"

Allen scoffs before he puffs up again, "Beansprout! I'm not that short!"

"You look like you're fourteen." He pauses then speaks up as an afterthought, "Fifteen, tops. Besides I thinks it suits you compared to shortstack, in a insulting yet cute sort of way," he ended with a shrug.

Allen mutters things like "whatever" and "I'm turning seventeen, hmph" while failing to keep his cheeks from dusting pink at the word "cute" and goes back to work.

Kanda sighs feeling that boredom come up again, why does he even waste his time with the Moyashi? Really it's beyond him and now that he thinks about it, how has he gotten here by this river, under this bridge, with this kid?

Oh, but if he thinks about that then he starts to think about things he doesn't really want to be thinking about.

Except he doesn't think too hard about that and soon finds himself dozing off.

It's not really deep sleep and he wouldn't say he's dreaming, it's more like a weird meditative state. What he can say, for sure, is that the images running circles in his head are memories, things from his chaotic past which is exactly what he doesn't want to be thinking-meditating about (wait, you aren't supposed to think when you meditate, what the hell?).

He can see Alma F. and she is smiling and beautiful as always, a relationship that he wished it lasted but didn't because she was seven years older than him. Now comes Alma K. his childhood friend and something more a little later on, but he knows why it ended. Alma was psycho-possessive. Yes, the jealous type, especially when Baka Usagi was around who would glomp attack him whenever he had the chance. But no, there was nothing going on, they were friends and that was Lavi's strange way of showing it.

Well, it was thanks to Alma K. that Lavi became his best friend (they text each other _like_ all the time now and yes Kanda knows how to text).

Remembering things like that though makes him think of his wailing pseudo-father Tiedoll, the crazy whack-job Komui, and his kind-hearted sister Lenalee.

There was also that insane sadistic group called Noah who would always harass him and his friends, especially Tyki (that creep). Though he had to agree with Lavi, Lulubell was, and still is, kind of hot.

Something always crazy was happening, it was never ending chaos. And now he remembers why he's here.

He wanted to wander off a bit, at least during his summer before he had to return home and start his college classes again. Lavi wanted to come too. He had to tell the rabbit no that it was a solo thing. But Lavi decided to go on a solo trip of his own and they agreed to talk as much as they can and tell each other of their "adventures".

All Kanda wanted was to travel some place rural and quiet. Try the bucolic scene at least once.

He craved that, the sort of place that would drive him mad with boredom. He definitely feels it now.

That's how he came to meet Moyashi. Despite the fact that Allen's guardian Cross knows his own guardian, Tiedoll, they actually met through Anita who is dating-seeing-fucking Cross and he's staying at her place upon Lenalee's request.

The Moyashi does get on his nerves though, that naïveté of his, it pisses Kanda off. But the boy isn't so bad, he does give him something to do, like making fun of him. Beansprout also thought him how to play poker (the first time was strip-poker and that didn't end well).

The kid is still in high school and their summer only starts in a few more weeks (hence, why Allen is currently working). Kanda wonders though, once school gets off for good if the Moyashi would want to come back with him to the city for the summer, considering the boy always gushes about going there one day.

Nah, Moyashi can't handle it, but then again... maybe he could...

"Say Allen?" Kanda speaks up after breaking his dozing-meditative-daydream. He sees Allen perk up upon actually being called by his first name.

"Y-yeah, Kanda?"

Kanda smoothly moves forward and places his soft lips on the younger boy's.

He can feel Allen slightly gasp, he opens his eyes, and yeah, just like he imagined, the boy's blushing. He decides then to recede.

Allen just stares dumbly while Kanda settles his back on the grass again, closing his eyes.

"Never mind." He quietly mutters, before dozing off again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. We Play Strip Poker Because We're Bored

Hey guys! It's like 3am here and I'm starting to feel delirious but hopefully I'm still functional?

Back then, when this story was called To A Daily Life, it was planned to be a one shot. But well, I decided to continue with this but updates probably will depend how inspired I am.

Reviews help! They make me happy and I begin to feel more motivated. They really, really help :)

Just letting you guys know that this chapter actually takes place before the first one does. The rest of chapters will be taking place after the first chapter.

I guess that's it. Disclaimer time! me no own D. Gray Man

* * *

It was the first week of May, the first week after Kanda had been let out of his studies, the first short week that he went on his quest for true monotony and sanity.

And it was also the first week where he met a certain Beansprout, by the name of Allen Walker.

Now it was a rainy Saturday of the said first week, Allen was hanging at Anita's house because Cross was _hanging _at Anita's house.

But the couple soon went to one of the backrooms, Allen heard the faint little 'click' sound of the lock meaning **Do Not Disturb** and he was left alone... with Kanda.

The air around the boys suddenly chilled with awkwardness.

Except Allen knew that he could just leave if he wanted to, Anita's place was only 45 minutes away by foot and it wouldn't be that bad of a walk even if in the rain; Cross had made him walk much longer distances before and in much more gruesome conditions. But after a moment of giving it thought, he decided against, it would still be too much of a hassle.

Yes, he would endure the awkwardness for the next couple of hours until Cross was..._ ready_.

He broke out his strange thoughts when he felt Kanda nudge him towards the living room, and when Kanda saw nothing but a confused and embarrassed little boy he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Let's go to the living room, we can turn up the TV so we don't have to hear the... noises." After saying that, Allen could visibly see Kanda cringe at the thought. It also brought a small blush to his own face so he turned and quickly made his way towards the living room.

Thirty minutes later and Allen had his tush snuggled on the floor, sitting by a black small wooden coffee table with a glass top, while shuffling his deck of playing cards mindlessly.

He looked up to see Kanda sprawled over the red velveteen couch, his right ankle rested on top of the arm rest while the other leg dangled from the side. He had one arm behind his head and his other one held his sleek black phone in front face for him to blankly stare back at it. Allen wondered if Kanda was actually comfortable in that position.

Allen sighed pathetically, boy was he bored and it didn't help that there was nothing good on TV either. The monotone hum rumbling from the box almost made him want to bang his head on the table.

He shuffled his deck once more when suddenly an idea came to save Allen (and Kanda, perhaps) from boredom.

"Kanda?"

"Hn." Kanda responded without sparing the boy a glance, eyes glued to the phone. What's so interesting on that screen anyways?

"I'm bored." Allen was testing the water before taking the dive.

"Good for you." Judging by the lack of rancor of the guy's tone, Allen assumed that Kanda was in a good enough mood for him to proceed.

"Well..." Allen began, circling his index digit on the small table's surface, eyes cast towards the television, "I was just wondering if you would want to play cards with me?" He looked at Kanda again, eyes wide and hopeful along with a small pout forming on his lips. Note, that this is the first time Allen used his puppy dog look on Kanda.

Kanda's face held no true malice, but the dull flat look that he gave him was already crushing Allen's miniscule hope (was there any really?) to the subatomic level. Then the deadpan, "no" erased his hope's existence. Note, that Allen's puppy dog look had no effect on Kanda Yu.

No! Allen could not give up, he couldn't go back to the boredom and awkwardness!

"But-"

"No."

"Can we jus-"

"No."

"C'mon-"

"No."

"Stop th-"

"No."

Allen was officially fed up. It was time to bring out the bad boys.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee~" It started out in a high-pitched obnoxious whine, the kind where small children would want something from their parents. If they kept it up long enough then maybe parents would get fed up and just give the spoiled brat what they want just to shut them up. Allen thought it was the perfect plan.

But Kanda was no parent yet he had to agree about Allen being awfully bratty about this. It's just a stupid game of cards. Che, stupid kids always whining about everything.

After another minute passed with Allen still going strong, not wavering in the slightest, Kanda thought it was time that he taught the Moyashi a lesson. He eyes landed on the whining brat and he pounced; his right hand clamped over Allen's mouth as they tumbled to the ground and he used his left arm to pin the boy's chest down. His legs straddled the boy's waist and he brought his lips real close to the other's ear and hissed in a low menacing growl, "Shut the fuck up right now and quit your whining or I swear I'ma pull out my belt and whip your sorry ass. Got it, Moyashi?"

Allen shocked by the sudden violent act from Kanda, nodded dumbly. But then he turned his head to the side while cheeks flushed a soft pink and his eyes started to sting. Dammit! He wasn't going to cry, he was not some little kid! Kanda was overreacting too, all he wanted was to alleviate the boredom that he knew they were both feeling. He didn't even need to be here! He could just leave if he wanted but he stayed so that Kanda didn't have to feel awkward all by himself while Cross and Anita had sex. And dammit again for thinking that just now, he didn't need that mental image.

Kanda stared at Moyashi while he squirmed under him. He sighed at the sight, slowly removing his hand and hopping off the boy. His eyebrows scrunched together in irritation, damn the kid looked like he was going to cry, what's his deal anyway? And damn again because he was sure he was going to regret his next decision.

"Fine. Wipe that kicked-puppy look and we'll play one of your card games."

Allen hesitantly looked up at Kanda, his pout more prominent than before. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said as he wiped his face with his arm, "you will though?" His voice seemed to sound softer with that question.

"Che, yes. I don't got anything better to do anyways." Kanda huffed and crossed his arms.

Despite Kanda's gestures and tones, Allen still beamed, "Great! Well we can play poker."

Kanda was a little too fast to react. "The fuck? You play poker? Shit, I don't even know... Uh, well, we don't even have money to gamble with." Allen could've sworn he heard Kanda mutter, "at least I don't" but promptly ignored it because he had a much better idea.

"It's okay! I'll teach you first. And we don't need money, we can bet something else."

Kanda was almost afraid to ask, "Like?"

There was a sudden change in Allen, a dark aura possessing him. He smirked at Kanda and his eyes gleamed with mischief, "Weeell," he paused for added dramatic effect, "we can bet our clothes."

The look on Kanda's face almost made Allen laugh. First his eyes widened considerably, then his brows furrowed in disturbance while he slowly leaned away from the Moyashi.

But he shook himself out of it and glared at the smaller boy, "What the fuck? Isn't that basically strip poker? Hell no, who do you think I am?

Allen shrugged, "I played it like that tons of times, it's no big deal. Who would've thought that you'd be so prude about things like that."

"I'm not prude."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"Maybe, I don't wanna bet my clothes."

"Oh! So you're already sure that you're gonna lose to a moyashi like me?" Allen smiled smugly and commented offhandedly, "whatever a moyashi is anyways."

Kanda ignored him, because really? Is he really trying to taunt him right now? Who the fuck does this kid think he is? Che, the Moyashi was pushing his limits already.

"Look here Moyashi, don't try that shit with me."

"I'm not trying to _try _anything but you sure are definitely acting uptight about this."

"I'm not! You're the one trying to get me out of my clothes. Che, fucking kids and their fucking hormones."

Allen gaped at him in disbelief, "you're overreacting! It just makes the game more fun when you know you got something to lose, in this case, clothes. And besides we are not going to keep each other's clothes and we'll stop at underwear, no further. Nothing to wor-"

"Fine! Just shut up and show me how to play." Kanda growled impatiently.

Allen grinned victoriously, "Okay!"

After spending twenty minutes of explaining the rules of poker, which Allen felt that Kanda didn't really pay attention to, they went straight to playing. Allen shuffled the cards expertly and of course by the end of the game he undoubtedly won, didn't even need to cheat. Therefore Kanda lost his hair tie; rules were, you lost one article of clothing each hand and you start from the top and work your way down.

By the end of the 2nd round, Kanda lost his shirt. It was funny to watch him grumble the entire time, and was he blushing? Allen made sure to keep his snickering go unnoticed while Kanda just sat there glaring daggers in all of his half-naked glory.

Strangely though, he lost the 3rd hand much to his surprise, for some reason he felt distracted. It was probably because Kanda wouldn't stop cursing to himself... and how he fought to keep his cheeks from turning pink. Huh, oh well there goes his own shirt. Now there were two half-naked boys trying hard to keep the color from staining their cheeks too much.

By the 4th game, the regret Kanda knew he was going to feel finally came into play. He lost the hand again (much to his displeasure), and he was officially fed up with this whole thing. The next piece to lose was his belt. He stood up gruffly, muttering many obscene things, ignoring the eyes that he felt were on him.

Allen on the other hand, couldn't turn away for some odd reason. Wasn't Kanda's groin a little too close to his face though? Ohh man, why did he had to think _that? _His cheeks were definitely burning and the fact that Kanda's voice echoed "fucking kids and their fucking hormones" in his mind did not make him feel any better.

The next thing Allen knew though was that Kanda was cursing his belt for being stupid, seeing him yank it a little too harshly, a "whoosh" of air, and a biting smack to his face. Too bad he had all the time to process that, just not enough to react.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They both yelled in unison. Allen hid his face in his hands and he could feel the sting in upper left cheekbone. It hurt a lot, why must Kanda be so violent with everything!

Kanda on the other hand, haphazardly slipped his belt back on and kneeled in front of Allen, "Moyashi, you okay there? Shit, you need me to get you some ice?" Allen nodded, slightly whimpering and Kanda bolted towards the kitchen.

The faint sound of the door opening then closing went unheard by both boys but Anita's voice didn't, "Guys you okay? I heard some yelling." Her footsteps thumped lightly against the floorboards.

When she came into view, she wore a simple red silk robe with her hair in a messy bun, Kanda appeared with a cloth wrapped around ice. She stared at his shirtless form in question but when saw that Allen was cradling his face with Kanda handing him ice she began to flip.

"What happened to you Allen!"

"Nothing." Allen groaned out.

Anita snapped her head to Kanda and glared at him, "What did you do?"

He stood up defensively, "What! Don't go blaming me for shit. It was an accident!"

She didn't say anything but judging by the way she placed her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and the small glare she gave him, it probably meant, 'you better start explaining then!'

Kanda sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look we were playing some poker, betting with our clothes, you see-"

"You guys were playing strip poker?" she interrupted, eyebrows raised high.

Kanda scowled, "Yes. Whatever. Just let me finish. So I lost the hand and had to give up my belt and well..." Ugh, the more he began to tell this story the more he became embarrassed. Damn, how troublesome.

Luckily for him Anita was able to conclude it easily, "So when you were taking off your belt you accidentally whipped Allen in the face?"

Kanda nodded lamely.

Anita rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle, "Strip poker huh? Whose idea was this?"

"Che. The Moyashi's"

Anita's face perked up at that, "Oh, really? Hmmm, why am I not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen's whine muffled out.

"Nothing, nothing. I hope you feel better." She giggled again, "Well Cross is asleep and I'm off to shower. But you boys have fun." She winked at them and walked to the back where both boys heard the soft sound of the door being shut.

A few moments passed and they both felt the familiar chill of awkwardness waft over them again.

Kanda was first to react by slipping his shirt back on and tying his hair up. He grabbed Allen's shirt and tossed it to him which Allen gingerly caught with his right hand while his left held the ice against his face.

They both stayed in their spots, none of them moved and it was oddly quiet even with the TV still being on in the background.

"The rain's letting up." Allen suddenly spoke up.

Kanda blinked owlishly at him, "Oh. That's nice."

Allen finished putting his shirt on and glanced at Kanda who made his way back to the couch. He flopped on it with a silent thud and adjusted himself, he then took out his phone and began to fiddle with it. It was the exact same position he was in before their game, weird how that works.

Allen soon found himself snuggling his bottom on the floor, next to the coffee table, mindlessly shuffling his playing cards.

It was the first week of May, it was Saturday and raining, and damn there was still nothing good on TV.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter: But I'm Bored, Bakanda!

Take care~


End file.
